Secrets of the Supernatural
by DestinyJoyHope
Summary: Rikki is heading off to the ghost capital of the world, home of the legendary Danny Phantom. When she befriends Danny's alter-ego, Danny Fenton, how long can they hide their secrets before a certain scientist and bounty hunter changes their lives for good? (Rewritten)
1. Rikki Meets Team Phantom

Rikki Chadwick looked out the window of her car. "Tell me why we have to move to the ghost capital of the world?" she asked. "In the middle of the school year?"

"Rikki, I know you're upset about having to leave your friends, but you can get new ones here!" her father unsuccessfully convinced.

"But Cleo and Emma?" Rikki asked.

"You'll find that special bond again. Plus, our house is great!" he said, pulling into their driveway.

"Great." Rikki replied grimly. She opened the car door, and headed inside. Her dad followed, and Rikki checked her texts.

_Full moon in a week, _-Cleo

* * *

"Rikki! You'll be late!" her dad warned, knocking on the bathroom door.

"In a minute!" Rikki shouted, and she rubbed her tail with a towel.

"C'mon! You're going to make me be late for school!" her dad continued hitting the door.

Rikki grabbed the hair dryer on the counter and began drying her tail. Her tail disappeared, and she got up and changed.

"Coming!" Rikki opened the door. At school, she walked through the hallway.

"Hey," a tall, athletic boy with a blonde crew cut and a sports jacket winked at her.

"Should I know you?" Rikki asked.

"Name's Dash. Dash Baxter. I haven't seen you around here lately," he smiled.

"I'm new. My name's Rikki," Rikki smiled.

"Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see!" Dash flirted. Annoyed, Rikki shot her hand out and the water in his bottle started to steam, and Dash shreiked as RIkki walked past. Steering clear of the water, Rikki went to find her locker.

"Hi," Rikki turned, and a boy with a red cap over his head and a PDA was smiling at her.

"My name's Tucker. Tucker Foley. Initials T.F., for 'Too Fine'," He smiled. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you," Rikki replied. Two other kids, one Goth girl and a boy with messy raven hair and in jeans and a t-shirt walked over.

"You must be new," the boy said.

"I am," Rikki answered. "My name's Rikki."

"You're Australian?" the Goth asked, instantly recognizing her accent.

"Yes," Rikki replied in an unsure tone.

"Cool, where?" the boy asked.

"The Golden Coast,"

"So, what brings you to Amity Park?" Tucker questioned.

"My dad is in some financial problems, so we had to move." Rikki answered stiffly.

"My name's Sam, and he's Danny," the Goth said. Danny nodded, and opened his soda can, and it fumbled and spilled all over Rikki. The sodas splashed out, and it hit Rikki. She darted through the halls, and found the janitor's closet. Locking it, she collapsed.

"Rikki?" Danny knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy," Rikki replied, turning over as her tail flopped.

"I'll get you a towel. Sorry about the soda," Danny said, and then there was a pause, and footsteps walking towards the closet. Mumbling followed, and the footsteps headed away.

Rikki held her fist over her tail, and steam began to appear.

* * *

**That wraps this chapter up. It's been changed and revised.**

**DJH out! PEACE!**


	2. What are you?

Rikki's tail dried, and her tail transformed back into legs. It's been five minutes, and Danny still hasn't come back, and Rikki was beginning to wonder if he ditched her. She unlocked the door, and peeked out. The hallways were empty, no one in sight. Rikki walked out, and a man in blue overalls appeared in front of her.

"BEWARE, FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!" he shouted. Rikki didn't scream, because a box ghost sounded pretty much harmless. She did take a step back when a white hair boy also appeared and pulled out a thermos.

"How's soup supposed to help?" Rikki asked. The boy turned around and saw her. Fumbling with the thermos, the Box Ghost began to fly away. RIkki shot her hand out, and out of nowhere, a flash of lighting apppeared. The Box Ghost flew back, and the white haired ghost pointed the thermos at it. A blue ray shot out, and the ghost was sucked inside.

"Did I just see you-?" the ghost asked.

"Don't you look like someone I know?" Rikki asked, looking him up and down. Danny turned intangible and flew off. Rikki nodded and headed to her next class.

* * *

"So, do you think she's a ghost?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what to think. My ghost sense didn't go off when she arrived, but that lightning wasn't normal, and she was the only one there who could probably do that. All I can do is freeze things, and the Box Ghost is just obsessed with boxes." Danny explained.

"But your ghost sense went off the moment she entered the closet," Tucker pointed out. "Maybe she can't control her powers, like you didn't."

"Well, you can't ask her. The only one who saw her do that was your alter-ego, Danny _Phantom_. And I think she's on to you already." Sam said. "The only way to ask is to force her to use her powers in front of you."

"That means a ghost has to get out, and I can't go ghost to stop it. Forget it Sam. It's too risky, not to mention ridiculous. Rikki can't be a ghost, or supernatural, or whatever you think! We just met her! Let's just become friends and see what she has to say," Danny said.

* * *

"Rikki!" Emma's face appeared on the screen of Rikki's laptop.

"Hi! Is Rikki there?" Rikki asked, and Emma moved over so Cleo could be on the screen.

"So, how's your first day in America?" Emma asked.

"Well, I met a ghost," Rikki said.

"Wait. There are actually ghosts in Amity Park!? I thought it was just ledged," Cleo asked.

"Well, the ghost looked a lot like this guy I met here. Do you think he's the ghost?" Rikki asked.

"Well, how's that even possible?" Cleo asked. "Aren't you a bit paranoid?"

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Rikki said. "But I kinda used my powers in front of the ghost."

"Rikki! You can't use your powers!" Cleo scolded.

"Shh! Okay, it was stupid. Let's talk later okay?" Rikki asked, and she shut the computer off.


	3. Another Trial

**You know, I rewrote this switching Cleo to Rikki. Just a notice.**

-line break-

Rikki noticed Danny and his friends in the hallway.

"Hey Rikki!" Danny waved.

"You ditched me in the closet, so what was the deal?" Rikki asked. "I didn't see you at all after that."

"Oh, the bell rung… And we didn't have time to check back with you," Danny shrugged. "What was with the closet deal anyways?"

"That? It was, um, my shirt!" Rikki exclaimed. "When that shirt gets wet, it goes see through. I didn't want anyone to see that."

"Oh," Danny sighed. Rikki nodded. "Anyways. I saw a ghost boy, what's that deal with him?"

Rikki noted that the trio froze. "He's the ghost hero of Amity Park," Sam answered. "Saved Amity from countless ghosts and stuff. Did you have any ghosts where you're from?"

"Nope," Rikki replied. "Just the coast and Mako Island. My friend Cleo has a ton of fish though, and I caught one of them."

"Cool," Danny said. "I didn't know you can swim."

"I don't anymore," Rikki said. "I don't like getting wet."

"Oh," Danny responded.

"So, Fenton, I heard your parents hunt ghosts," Rikki snickered, changing the subject. "What's the deal with that?"

-line break-

"If there aren't any ghosts at the Golden Coast, then why does she act so weird?" Sam asked.

"Maybe she's telling the truth," Tucker deduced.

"She's hiding a secret," Danny claimed. "I can tell. And she's also onto me being Danny Phantom. She asked about it, and I can see in her eyes that she thinks it's me. She's smart, and she also knows I'm hiding a secret."

"You said she caused lightning to appear, right?" Sam asked which Danny nodded to.

"Hey! Maybe she's some weather ghost," Tuckered guessed.

"No, that's not it…" Danny said.

"She doesn't like getting wet, so maybe she's a mermaid!" Tucker presumed.

"Oh, and you're a dancing leprechaun!" Sam gave Tucker an angry look. "Mermaids don't exist. There's no proof, unlike ghosts."

"True…" Tucker sighed. "Well, if she isn't a ghost or a mermaid, then she just is uncomfortable around which makes her think we're crazy so she wouldn't look like she's telling the truth."

-line break-

**Short chapter I know. I don't know what to put right now. I know what to do for later chapters, but not for now, so I won't update very quickly for now. Ideas appreciated!**

**Writer's block is evil!**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
